La demoiselle de la Poste
by Mab202
Summary: *ONESHOT* La vie se déroule paisiblement derrière le guichet de la Poste de Konoha. Lorsqu'arrive un énooooorme tas de lettres pour....


Série : Naruto  
Titre : La demoiselle de la Poste  
Auteur : Mab202  
Bétâ-lecture : Kuroneko  
Genre : Epistolaire, one-shot, shônen-ai, choupi  
Couple : un chouïa (mais vraiment petit hein) de NarutoxNéji et une miiiiinuscule allusion à du SasukexGaara  
Warning : Vous n'aimez pas la guimauve? Lisez ça et vous aurez des caries à la fin  
Disclaimer : Les joyeux drilles de Naruto ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, par contre la famille Wataridori est à mwa et rien qu'à mwa….  
_Note : cadeau d'anniversaire pour Vybeosa_

* * *

La demoiselle de la Poste

Comme tout les matins de très bonne heure, la Poste de Konoha connaissait une grande agitation : on courait, criait, s'interpellait, grondait, cherchait, rangeait, triait, jusqu'à ce que, à chaque fois, une voix ne finisse par demander le silence. Cette voix, elle appartenait à un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, à la peau mate et aux yeux perçants. Et cet homme, c'était Washi(1) Wataridori(2), le responsable de la Poste. Et, comme tout les matins, se saisissant de son carnet, il fit l'appel de ses ouailles.

« Aijo (3)?  
-Présente, répondit son épouse, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns habillée d'un yukata frappé à l'effigie de l'établissement  
-Haitaka (4) ?  
-Présent ! s'écria un jeune homme aux court cheveux châtains perché sur une poutre du plafond  
-Kinkei(5) ?  
-Ici ! Clama un jeune garçon roux qui tenait sa jeune sœur assise sur ses genoux  
-Uzura(6) ?  
-Chuis là ! Chantonna la petite fille aux longues nattes qui jouait avec un morceau de papier sur les genoux de Kinkei  
-Mimizuku(7) ?  
-Ici, garçon, répondit un vieil homme à la barbiche poivre et sel tenue par un petit nœud rouge  
-Fukurô(8) ?  
-Je suis là…marmonna une vieille femme en époussetant la tenue de son époux debout à ses côté  
-Tsubame(9) ?  
-Oui ? demanda une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs en s'arrachant à la contemplation de ses ongles  
-Suzume(10) ?  
-…..  
-Suzume ?! Appela de nouveau Washi  
-Chéri, je croie qu'elle ne va pas tarder…répondit évasivement sa femme.

En effet, on entendit soudain le claquement d'une porte, le bruit d'une cavalcade, un vacarme épouvantable suivi d'une bordée de jurons. Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une adolescente, débraillée et essoufflée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de fermer la veste de son uniforme. Voyant que tout le monde s'était tu, elle s'arrêta net, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et marcha dignement jusqu'à sa place, s'asseyant à côté de son jeune frère.

-Suzume ? reprit son père d'un air las en regardant son carnet  
-Présente, répondit sa fille sans se démonter  
-Nee-chan, on voit ta culotte, fit distraitement Haitaka depuis son perchoir  
-Ah, désolée… lui répondit tout aussi distraitement sa sœur en réarrangeant son pantalon  
-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença le chef de famille, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer ? Les sacs sont là, Haitaka et Tsubame vont pouvoir aller distribuer. Suzume, Aijo, Fukurô, aux guichets ! Kinkei et Mimizuku, à la volière ! Uzura, à l'école ! Moi, je m'occupe de la paperasserie. A vos postes !

Et dans un bruissement comparable à celui d'une aile, les membres de la famille Wataridori rejoignirent leur poste.

Comme tout les matins, la Poste de Konoha ne désemplissait pas. Les pigeons voyageurs et autres oiseaux messagers allaient et venaient sans cesse dans la volière, portant ou rapportant missives, colis et lettres. Haitaka et sa jeune tante Tsubame finissait de distribuer le courrier dans la ville, et, derrière son guichet, Suzume aidait les clients à envoyer leur courrier.

-Bonjour ! C'est pour une lettre, un colis, un télégramme ?

Telle était la phrase qu'elle répétait des trentaines de fois par jour à chaque nouveau client. Parfois, certains se trompaient, et venait lui demander de l'aide pour payer leur facture. Alors, il fallait répondre, en restant polie et aimable :

-Ah, mais je suis désolée madame/monsieur, mais pour le règlement des factures, c'est le guichet de droite. Mais, je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de mal…Suivant !

En général, la plupart des clients étaient des habitués, des ninja pour la plupart, ou des habitants du village ayant de la famille ailleurs dans le pays, voir à l'étranger. Ces gens étaient toujours très aimables, même si certains shinobi se montraient parfois arrogant sous prétexte qu'ils amenaient ici « une missive de la plus haute importance ». Il fallait alors les mener à son père, qui se chargeait de l'envoyer…Il pouvait aussi y avoir des clients hargneux, malpolis, et orgueilleux. Même avec eux, il fallait rester polie et aimable…hélas.

Mais ceux qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était les enfants, les professeurs de l'Académie, et…le Hokage. Il passait parfois faire une « visite de contrôle », papotait un peu avec ses grands parents, complimentait son grand frère et sa tante sur la qualité de leur travail, écoutait Uzura lui raconter des secrets très secrets, montrait quelques petits trucs à Kinkei, louait la beauté de sa mère, et tapotait gentiment la tête de Suzume en disant « qu'une belle fleur comme ça, ça serait mieux dehors plutôt que derrière un comptoir, Washi-san, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas la faire travailler chez moi ? ». En général, son père et le Sandaime rigolaient un bon coup, puis, le vieil homme les laissait à leur ouvrage. Mais, après sa visite, Suzume se sentait pleine d'entrain et redoublait d'ardeur au travail.

Une voix la tira de ses rêveries

-Excusez moi ?

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés retenus par son bandeau de shinobi se tenait derrière le guichet, son enveloppe à la main. Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et jetait parfois de petits coups d'œil dans la salle. Tient, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ici celui l

-Euh, hum, bonjour ! C'est pour une lettre, un colis, un télégramme ? demanda Suzume avec un grand sourire  
-Une lettre, répondit-il en tendant sa missive à la jeune fille  
-Pour quelle destination, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Suzume en saisissant un stylo et remplissant l'étiquette de l'enveloppe  
-Suna no Kuni.  
-Pour quelle ville de Suna?  
-Le village de Sakyû(11).  
-Le destinataire ?  
-…Gaara Sabakuno….marmonna le ninja  
-Vous avez son adresse ?  
-La voilà, répondit-il en lui tendant un papier  
-Merci…Quel mode d'envoi préférez vous ? demanda la guichetière en prenant l'adresse en note  
-Hein ?  
-Par pigeon voyageur, oiseau nocturne, oiseau de proie ou cavalier ?

Les oiseaux, chez les Wataridori, on connaît bien. Ils sont ce que sont leurs chiens ou leurs insectes aux Inuzuka ou aux Aburame. Ils font corps avec eux, et ce depuis des générations, les aidant pour livrer le courrier ou se battre quand il le faut. Même si Suzume avait appris à invoquer des chats, ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre bien soin de toute sa petite couvée de mésanges, de chardonnerets et autres petits oiseaux, auxquels elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Le jeune garçon eu l'air perdu lorsqu'elle lui cita les différents modes d'envoi.

-C'est très simple : vous avez la livraison expresse avec les pigeons voyageurs, la livraison normale avec les oiseaux nocturnes, et la version express pour les colis avec les oiseaux de proie. Pour les plis important et les paquets trop gros pour être portés avec deux oiseaux, vous avez la livraison terrestre avec un cavalier et/ou une escorte. Pour les messages confidentiels, allez voir Wataridori-san, déclara Suzume avec la force de l'habitude  
-Euh…..quel est le moins cher et le plus sûr?  
-Le pigeon voyageur est et reste depuis toujours une valeur sûre et très rentable.  
-Alors, je vais prendre ça.  
-Bien. Vous êtes chuunin ?  
-Euh…oui, pourquoi ?  
-Votre professeur, c'est qui ?  
-Hatake Kakashi…  
-Alors, vous avez droit à une réduction ! C'est 25 yens au lieu de 30  
-Très bien….voilà, fit il en lui tendant l'argent  
-Merci ! Euh, c'est de la part de ?  
-Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa  
-Voil ! Merci beaucoup !  
-Au revoir…  
-Au revoir, et merci de votre visite ! Suivant ! Appela la jeune fille

La matinée passa très vite, entre les lettres, colis, et autres télégrammes. Une fois l'heure du déjeuner passée, Suzume regagna son poste, en compagnie de Tsubame, qui remplaçait Fukurô. Les deux filles bavardaient gaiement en attendant un client, lorsqu'elles furent interrompue par….

-Bonjour!  
-Ah, Umino-san! Vous allez bien? S'exclama Suzume en se rasseyant face à son bureau  
-Oui, merci ! Tsubame-san…fit Iruka en saluant poliment la tante de Suzume

La jeune femme se mit à rougir furieusement, comme à chaque fois qu'Iruka ou un beau garçon lui adressait la parole, puis se leva, et s'enfuit dans la volière

-Faites pas attention à cette carpe, vous savez très bien qu'elle perd ses moyens quand un homme la regarde…Elle aurait dû se faire nonne, tiens, comme tante Aosagi(12 )! C'est pour une lettre, un colis, un télégramme ?  
-Une lettre, et même deux !  
-Ooooh, vous me gâtez ! Quelle destination ?  
-Une pour la capitale, et une autre pour Konoha.  
-Commençons par celle pour la capitale….Le destinataire ?  
-Umino Usagi(13).  
-Votre sœur ?  
-Oui ! Elle vient d'avoir un enfant, alors je réponds au faire-part…  
-Ah, oui ! Je me rappelle de sa lettre ! Une belle enveloppe bleue avec des petites étoiles de mers dessus ! C'était très joli.  
-Vous avez une de ces mémoires….  
-C'est un garçon, ou une fille ?  
-Une petite fille ! Une petite Kitai(14 )!  
-Toutes mes félicitations ! C'est votre première nièce ?  
-Oui. Mais, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en aurai d'autre !  
-Ah, c'est bien ça ! Son adresse, à votre sœur ?  
- 3, rue du Shinsengumi, quartier de Tsukimi(15)  
-Bien. Le mode d'envoi ?  
-Pigeon voyageur.  
-De la part d'Iruka Umino ?  
-Oui.  
-Okay ! Alors, la deuxième lettre, maintenant…Pour Konoha, vous dites ?  
-Oui ! Pour Naruto Uzumaki.  
-Il ne reçoit pas beaucoup de courrier ce pauvre garçon…  
-Ah bon ?  
-Nan. Même ses factures sont envoyées chez le Hokage. Il n'y avait guère que les lettres de l'Académie qu'il recevait ! Et quelques publicités…surtout quand elles touchaient aux ramens.  
-Ahah ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ! C'est sa grande passion !  
-Donc, pour Naruto Uzumaki…Son adresse ?  
- 25, rue des Umeboshi(16), appartement 7, troisième étage, escalier B…  
-Euh, ça, c'est pas vraiment nécessaire….  
-Pardon, c'est l'habitude….  
-C'est vrai que vous vous êtes beaucoup occupé de lui…  
-Et je continue comme je peux d'ailleurs…  
-Mode d'envoi de la lettre ?  
-Et bien, justement, j'aimerais savoir…Est-il possible d'entreposer la lettre, pour l'envoyer à une date donnée ?  
-Mais, bien sûr ! Quand voulez vous qu'elle parte ?  
-Dans trois jours, c'est à dire jeudi…  
-C'est noté ! Je note juste le nom de l'expéditeur…  
-Merci beaucoup. Je vous dois combien ?  
-35 yens.  
-Je ne peux pas avoir une réduction ?  
-Et non, ça marche juste pour les très longs trajets, les gros colis et les élèves ! Désolée…  
-C'est pas grave…Bon, et bien, j'y vais ! Mes amitiés à tout le monde !  
-Au revoir ! Suivant !

Vers la fin de la journée, un petit groupe d'adolescents, deux filles, et deux garçons se présentèrent au comptoir. L'un des garçons tenait un sac d'où dépassait le coin d'une enveloppe.

-Oh….Bonjour Aburame-san, Nara-san, Hyûga-san, Yamanaka-san et vous mademoiselle! Vous passez tous en même temps ?  
-B'jour… C'est pour un envoi groupé…fit mollement Shikamaru d'un air grognon comme à son habitude  
-Bien…C'est pour une lettre, un colis, ou un télégramme ?  
-Des lettres… On en a…. l'héritier de Nara compta prestement le nombre d'enveloppe dans le sac, quatorze !  
-QUATORZE ?! S'écria Suzume stupéfaite. C'était la première fois qu'on lui amenait tant de courrier à envoyer en une seule fois!  
-Euh…oui, en fait….c'est… tenta d'expliquer Hinata en retrouvant sa fâcheuse manie de se tortiller les doigts  
-C'est pour un ami, termina la deuxième, une dynamique fille aux cheveux roses  
-B…bien…Le destinataire ?  
-Naruto Uzumaki.  
-/_Décidément…/_ pensa Suzume, son adresse ?  
-25, rue des Umeboshi, appartement 7, récita Shino  
-Votre mémoire est toujours aussi fulgurante Aburame-san…Mode d'envoi des lettres ?  
-Merci Wataridori-san…Normal, à ne distribuer que dans trois jours, c'est à dire jeudi.  
-J'en prend note. Les expéditeurs ?  
-Hyûga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten (qqun sait son nom de famille ?), Rock Lee, Hyûga Neji, Uchiwa Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Shôji, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Konoha Maru et Sandaime-sama !  
-Et bien, ça en fait du monde…lui qui ne reçoit, pour ainsi dire, jamais de courrier…  
-C'est pour son anniversaire qu'on lui envoie tout ça ! s'exclama Sakura toute joyeuse, on veut lui faire une surprise !  
-Ah ? C'est donc pour ça…Alors, je peux bien vous le dire, le professeur Iruka lui aussi à envoyé une lettre pour Uzumaki-san, pour la même date que les vôtres !  
-Ouf, on se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié !  
-C'est combien pour tout ça ? demanda Shino  
-Vu le nombre de lettre, vous avez droit à une réduction : normalement, c'est 70 yens, mais je vous fait une réduction de 50. Ca vous fera donc 35 yens  
-Ah, c'est gentil ça ! s'exclama Sakura en tendant la monnaie  
-Je vous en prie…Ce sera tout ?  
-Oui. Merci !  
-Mais de rien. Suivant !

XXXX

En ce jeudi matin, comme tout les jeudi matins de très bonne heure, la Poste de Konoha connaissait son habituelle agitation : on courait, criait, s'interpellait, grondait, cherchait, rangeait, triait toujours, jusqu'à ce que, une fois de plus, la voix de Washi Wataridori ne finisse par demander le silence. Et, comme tout les matins, se saisissant de son carnet, il fit l'appel de ses ouailles.

« Aijo ?  
-Présente, répondit sa femme en finissant d'arranger les cheveux de sa dernière fille  
-Haitaka ?  
-Présent… marmonna son fils aîné le nez dans le dernier tome paru de « Come Come Paradise »  
-Kinkei ?  
-Ici ! s'écria son second fils qui faisait des grimaces à sa sœur tout en faisant le guignol sur une chaise  
-Uzura ?  
-Ouiiiii !! Chuis là! Chantonna la petite fille assise devant sa mère en attendant que celle ci finisse ses nattes  
-Mimizuku ?  
-Ici, fils, répondit son père en lissant sa barbiche  
-Fukuro ?  
-Ici…marmonna sa mère en attrapant son petit fils au vol avant qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise  
-Tsubame ?  
-Quoi ? demanda sa sœur, perdue comme d'habitude dans la contemplation de son vernis  
-Suzume ? Appela Washi sans grand espoir.  
-PRESENTE !!!! Brama l'interpellée, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux présents dans la salle  
-Et bah, pour une fois…Bon, chacun à son poste !  
-Dit P'pa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux aller distribuer aujourd'hui ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à donner…  
-Et quoi donc ?  
-Un énooooooooorme paquet de lettres pour un p'tit jeune homme qui ne reçoit jamais rien…  
-Le petit Uzumaki, hum ? Allez, vas y !  
-MARCHI PAPA !!! Hurla Suzume en se pendant au cou de son père  
-File avant que je ne change d'avis !

Attrapant au vol la lourde sacoche, Suzume se précipité dehors, accompagnée d'une de ses mésanges. Elle distribua le courrier à toute vitesse, puis arriva finalement à l'immeuble de Naruto. Se doutant bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller voir sa boîte à lettres, la jeune postière monta les marches quatre à quatre, et déposa précautionneusement toutes les enveloppes sur le pas de la porte. Puis, elle sonna à la porte, et disparu vite fait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

Encore tout ensommeillé, Naruto, réveillé en fanfare par le bruit abominable de la sonnette, se leva péniblement, et se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Il regarda dehors, se demandant qui pouvait donc bien l'embêter un jour pareil, jour où il se morfondrait comme toutes les autres années de ne rien recevoir pour son anniversaire, ni lettres, ni même un mot de la part de ses amis. Il eu beau regarder à droite, et gauche, il n'y avait personne dehors. Furieux, il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'un froissement se fit entendre à ses pieds : une véritable montagne de lettres reposait sur le paillasson….Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas recevoir autant de courrier en une seule matinée ?! Saisissant une enveloppe au hasard, une belle enveloppe blanche liserée d'argent, il regarda attentivement le nom de l'expéditeur : Néji Hyûga. Là, ça devait vraiment être une erreur. Néji ne prendrait jamais la peine de lui envoyer une lettre, et encore moins pour son anniversaire ! Pourtant, c'était bien son nom qui était marqué au destinataire…Son cœur manqua un battement. Et si, tout cela, c'était pour lui ? Fébrile, il les prit en main, et les regarda : elles venaient de Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, et tout les autre, même le Sandaime lui avait écrit ! Elles étaient toutes différentes : une était verte et sentait bon le chèvrefeuille / _ça, c'est signé Ino_/, une autre était brun pâle imprimée avec des pattes de chiens /_celle là, c'est Kiba _/, une était décorée de gâteaux d'anniversaires / _ça_ _doit être celle de Shôji_ /, une était comme celle de Néji mais avec de jolies petites fleurs bleues / _Hinata…_ /, il y en avait une rose avec le kanji de la longévité gravé en rouge / _Sakura-chan…_ /, celle de Kakashi était décorée d'une tige de bambou, celle d'Iruka portait un paysage marin, celle imprimée de shuriken ne pouvait venir que de Sasuke, une carte ornée d'un papillon venait de Shino, Tenten lui envoyait la sienne dans une belle enveloppe jaune pâle ornée de petits soleils, l'enveloppe de Lee portait le kanji de la tortue sur un fond vert foncé, celle de Shikamaru portait des têtes de rennes faisant des grimaces sous des bonnets rouges, et deux enveloppes identiques, blanc cassé orné du symbole du feu, venait de Maru et son grand-père….

Des larmes de joie affluèrent à ses yeux. Tous ses amis y avaient pens ! Même Néji…Emu, il empila soigneusement toutes les enveloppes dans ses bras, ferma la porte comme il put, et s'assit directement dans l'entrée pour les lire. Bientôt, le sol fut jonché de cartes toutes plus belles les une que les autres. Parmi ses préférées, il y avait celles de son équipes, de ses professeurs et du Hokage, bien sûr, mais, la plus belle de toute, restait bien celle rangée précieusement dans sa belle enveloppe blanche à liseré d'argent, si simple et si belle. Il n'y avait pas écrit grand chose sur la carte, juste deux lignes, mais de ce pas grand-chose, Naruto ne retint que les deux mots écrits à la fin du message…Et il se promit d'aller voir Néji juste après, pour le remercier… Et les autres aussi. Mais, surtout Néji…

Allongée de tout son long sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, entourée de toute sa bande d'oiseaux, Suzume goûtait quand à elle à la joie d'avoir vu cet oublié du village rendu heureux par ce qu'elle avait jalousement gardé durant trois jours. Oui, c'est un bien beau métier, postière…

Owari

* * *

Notes:

1 Aigle

2 Oiseau migrateur

3 Tendresse

4 Epervier

5 Faisan doré

6 Caille

7 Hibou

8 Chouette (l'oiseau, hein…)

9 Hirondelle

10 Moineau

11 La dune

12 Héron bleu

13 Lapin

14 Espoir

15 Le Tsukimi, c'est une fête japonaise où l'on contemple la Lune

16 Prunes vinaigrées


End file.
